ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The School of the Four Dragon Kings
It is said that the Dragon Realm is divided into four kingdoms; East, South, West and North. Socran is the eldest of the Dragon Kings. He is an elemental dragon of rock and he rules the Eastern Quadrant, which includes the Iron Wood Forests and Crystal Caverns, where his den lies. His main element of control is the ground and all that is connected with it. Things such as gravity, magnetic waves, plants, rock, ores, crystals and so on. Karrida, the Fire Dragon King of the South. Naturally, he is the Master of Flame. He knows just about all there is to know about manipulating fire. His den is located at the end of the River of Gold. Surek, White Dragon King of the West. His kingdom lies in the Cloud Mountains. He makes his home atop Mount Dragon Wind, the highest point in the land. Of all the Dragon Kings Radarne, the Water Dragon King of the North. He rules the Ocean of Eternity he lives deep within the Great Abyss. He may seem a bit abrasive, but he is only thinking of the welfare of his fellow dragons. The School of the Four Dragon Kings is probably the most philosophical and balanced styles in all of the world. There are many claims by other styles that theirs is the oldest, but it could be argued that The School of the Four Dragon Kings is the oldest for its origins are unknown. However, there is little doubt in the minds of the practitioners and many other expert swordsman that The School of the Four Dragon Kings is the purest sword form, embodying everything that a master of the blade must know. A master of The School of the Four Dragon Kings is considered a god amongst men, with technical skills that no other blade dancer can match. The School of the Four Dragon Kings is heavily stylized, depending on the usage of pure techniques and skill to win a battle. Practitioners are not the fastest or the strongest or the most durable. However, they are the most intelligent and the most technical, and it is with these weapons that they win their duels. The users of this style specialize in fighting against and defeating those who also fight with swords, though they are effective against other weapon users, as well as those who practice other forms of martial arts. HOWLING WIND CUTTER User makes an upward slice with their weapon producing a blast of high-pressure air that streaked toward their opponent. WIND SCREAM ATTACK Making a spiraling motion at superfast speed with their blade, user sends a high-pressure blast of air, causing a small sonic boom to be emitted. Dragon flame user focuses their power through their blade then with a series of perfect thrusts and swings, user causes their sword to let loose with ki flashes that resemble flames. DRAGON FIRE user throws their hand forward unleashing a huge stream of flames out power enough to melt rock. Speed spell This spell reduces the air resistance around caster to zero as an aerodynamic pocket of energy forms around them. Caster then pours on the speed while getting boost from a gust of wind behind them allowing them to reach speeds surpassing the speeed of sound. Dragon Scale Defense A circular field of green energy, which shimmers like the surface of an emerald depending on casters skill it is able to block even high level spells. DRAGON WING BURST User swings their arms down as if they were like wings, causing a massive wave of solid air to explode forth. Upon contacted the ki channeled into the attack explodes in a deafening blasts of sound. DRAGON FLASH user spreads out their palm raising it high while focusing their ki. Their hand then emits a very intense flare of luminescence, temporarily blinding all those present. Hundred Wind Slash Technique of West The user swings their sword while it rips through the air it compresses it into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user. The resulting sharpened blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries amongst those hit, which may even prove fatal Category:Style